Himitsu Da
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Vou lhe contar uma história. Uma história proibida, sobre uma princesa sequestrada, sobre um homem de olhos vermelhos, sobre uma vila, sobre ladrões, sobre ninjas renegados. Não a conte para ninguém. Você promete?
1. Você sabe guardar segredo?

**Título – **___Himitsu Da ( Tradução: É segredo) _

**Sinopse – **_Vou lhe contar uma história. Uma história proibida, sobre uma princesa sequestrada, sobre um homem de olhos vermelhos, sobre uma vila, sobre ladrões, sobre ninjas renegados. Não a conte para ninguém. Você promete? _

_**Himitsu Da **_

_**Capítulo Zero **_

"_**Você sabe guardar segredo?"**_

**Era uma vez. **

Como todas as vezes.

Como todas as histórias contadas.

**Foi uma vez.**

Como todas as outras vezes.

**Uma história verdadeira. **

Como eu sei disso?

Responderei a vocês:

**Eu não sei. **

Pois esta não é uma história que pode ser contada.

**Ela é proibida. **

Você quer conhecê-la?

_**Shiiiii... Silêncio! **_

As paredes podem ouvir!

Escute tudo com enorme atenção!

Só vou contá-la uma vez!

Não o conte para ninguém.

**Você promete? **

**Continua.**

–

–

–

**Sessão por trás do pc.**

Oi pra quem lê, bem vindos a Himitsu Da, a história que eu andei escrevendo nos meus dias de tédio. Este é o capitulo zero, o que significa que é somente um prólogo. A idéia desta história me veio quando eu peguei uns arquivos antigos meus de uma história original que eu criei com quinze anos de idade. Eu amo criar mundos diferentes, e somado a meu recente fascínio por Naruto eu resolvi mesclar parcialmente algumas histórias. A base da história é sobre um país muito peculiar e sobre tesouros, somado ao anime. Nesta história vocês terão o prazer de conhecer os filhos dos nossos amados personagens de Naruto. Não irei seguir a base original do mangá, principalmente porque ele ainda não terminou e eu não quero usar alguns detalhes dele.

Nesta história a protagonista é Kitsune, uma princesa maluca que vocês vão amar e querer matar ao mesmo tempo. Cada personagem será único, cada drama pessoal deixará vocês leitores com vontade de não parar de ler (Assim eu espero XD), terá romance, ação e taus. Cada personagem teve filhos, novos personagens aparecem e alguns são ressuscitados. Enfins, espero que vocês curtam.

_**Personagens – Lista de personagens com uma pequena explicação. **_

**Primeira temporada.**

_**Personagens criados sem relação com o anime – **_

_**Kitsune Yuuki – Personagem principal, princesa maluca e avoada;**_

_**Volpi Yuuki – Irmão gêmeo de Kitsune, príncipe certinho e protetor;**_

_**Ito Masumoto – Pseudo-vilão, careca, feio e chato; **_

_**Sagara Kusanagi – Pseudo-noivo de Kitsune, ruivo, gostoso e muito sexy xD**_

_**Youko Masaki – Prima de Kitsune; sedutora e petulante;**_

_**Valentine Strife – Chuunin retardado e assassino;**_

_**Ryoko Shimura – Maluca; desbocada e adora explosões.**_

_**Personagens com relação ao anime – **_

_**Deidara – Loiro, explosivo, ressuscitado. **_

_**Nagato – Todos acham que tava morto, tentando reerguer a Akatsuki**_

_**Konan – Cabelos azuis; Também ex-morta**_

_**Uchiha Itachi – Tava morto e voltou, não perguntem ò.o **_

_**Uchiha Ryo – Prepotente e um Uchiha**_

_**Uchiha Kyo – Irmão gemeo de Ryo.**_

_**Uchiha Naru – Orgulhosa, irritada e mais uma verdadeira Uchiha.**_


	2. Era uma vez, ou, foi uma vez

_**Sinopse: **__Vou lhe contar uma história. Uma história proibida, sobre uma princesa seqüestrada, sobre um homem de olhos vermelhos, sobre uma vila, sobre ladrões, sobre ninjas renegados. Não a conte para ninguém. Você promete? ._

_**Betada pela Kira Larry, valeu beta-san xD **_

_**Himitsu Da **_

_**Capítulo um **_

"_**Era uma vez ou foi uma vez."**_

"_Tudo que eu quero é te abraçar,_

_E o luar da noite para nos guiar, _

_Vamos para a terra desconhecida"._

_**El Hazard **_

Era uma vez;

Um reino.

Este reino não era um lugar com fadas, sereias ou elfos, ou qualquer ser de contos de fadas, muito menos heróis que salvam donzelas indefesas. Este lugar não era um lugar pobre, muito pelo contrário: as pessoas que moravam lá tinham uma vida confortável. Era um lugar afastado de tudo e de todos, cercado por rios, montanhas, penhascos e uma enorme floresta. Um lugar de difícil acesso para todos os outros países. Somente alguém que tivesse nascido lá conseguiria encontrar a localização exata e, mesmo assim, ele teria que passar por um penhasco que não se pode usar qualquer tipo de artifício para escalar.

Então você deve estar se perguntando o que este lugar tem de mais, não? Parece um lugar normal, não é? E se eu lhe contar que lá não existem humanos normais, assim como você ou eu? E se eu lhe disser que os habitantes deste lugar tão diferente, são membros de clãs de ladrões?

Divertido, não?

Imagine uma pessoa treinada para entrar em um lugar sem ser visto por nada e ninguém e conseguir roubar o mais valioso tesouro.

Você quer saber onde fica esta vila?

Você sabe guarda segredo?

_Eu também sei. _

Nenhum habitante pode revelar onde fica sua verdadeira localização.

Como de praxe todo reino deve possuir um castelo, este não seria exceção.

Existe um castelo aqui, um lindo lugar com várias e várias torres.

E como todo castelo, os habitantes dele devem ser de uma família real, portanto aquela aldeia tão escondida possuía um rei e uma rainha. E este rei e esta rainha tinham filhos, dois para ser exato. E esses filhos eram gêmeos, um garoto e uma garota.

E esta família real era protegida por todos os habitantes daquele lugar. Esta família tão interessante pode parecer de longe uma família normal, mas não deixe se enganar pelas aparências. Esta linda familiazinha era conhecida como sendo o melhor clã de ladrões. Dona de enorme fortuna, formada por objetos que qualquer ninja adoraria colocar as mãos. Mas isso é segredo! Vocês não podem saber sobre o tesouro agora, prometo que irei contar mais a frente.

Quer saber outra coisa legal?

Quando uma pessoa nasce nesta vila, ela ganha um anel.

Este anel serve para você entrar neste reino. Sem ele você não consegue adentrar pelos portões da aldeia, e como o reino é cercado por montanhas e penhascos, e por uma floresta cheia de animais perigosos, eu te dou uma dica: nunca perca este anel!

Cada clã tem o seu próprio anel, alguns de ouro, outros de prata, e alguns incrustados com jóias preciosas. E atrás deles está escrita uma estranha frase. Esta frase também é segredo. Ela só é vista por aqueles que nascem neste lugar. A frase é a chave para a pessoa sempre encontrar o caminho de casa. Se um membro deste reino se perder, ele irá ler aquela frase e conseguirá voltar para casa. Simples, não?

E este conto é sobre uma princesa que nasceu neste reino, é sobre ninjas renegados que seqüestraram esta princesa, sobre uma vila chamada Konoha, sobre tesouros estranhos e, por fim, sobre raposas.

Você entendeu tudo?

Conseguiu saber um pouco desta vila tão interessante?

Pois bem, esqueça o que você acabou de ler.

Porque tudo isso...

_**É segredo!**_

–

–

–

A luz vinda da janela era proveniente da fraca iluminação lunar, dando um ar funesto àquele lugar. Tudo estava escuro. Uma pessoa normal não seria capaz de ver nitidamente os rostos das pessoas que ocupavam aquela sala, embora algumas pessoas que estavam naquele cômodo não pudessem ser consideradas normais. Dois ou mais abajures estavam acessos, iluminando precariamente a sala daquela mansão. Na porta, dois seguranças vestidos formalmente com ternos e gravatas. Podiam-se ver as armas que eles seguravam caso aqueles visitantes tentassem algo contra o dono do lugar.

Os visitantes eram três homens vestidos com longos casacos negros adornados com uma estampa de nuvens vermelhas. Em suas testas, bandanas com os símbolos riscados, indicando que aqueles eram ninjas renegados de suas vilas.

Akatsuki, a organização criminosa que estava tecnicamente desfeita. Para o mundo, os membros da Akatsuki haviam sido derrotados e mortos. E anos atrás eles haviam, de fato, sido mortos um após o outro. O único sobrevivente teria sido Pain, que conseguira forjar sua própria morte, e desenvolveu através dos anos um jutsu misterioso capaz de reviver seus companheiros. Infelizmente, Pain estava demasiadamente fraco naquele dia, conseguindo usar o jutsu somente em três pessoas distintas: Uchiha Itachi, Deidara e Konan. Agora os objetivos da Akatsuki haviam mudado. Pain aprendera com seu erro, precisaria de muito tempo para recuperar dinheiro e, principalmente, status para conseguir reerguer a Akatsuki.

Itachi estava entediado com aquela demora toda, olhou de esgueira para os seguranças. Na opinião dele, aqueles seguranças eram tolos em pensar que poderiam pará-los com simples armas de fogo. Bastava um movimento dele, que aqueles pobres subordinados estariam mortos.

A sala estava com um forte cheiro vindo do charuto do dono daquele lugar. Sentado em uma linda mesa de carvalho estava aquele que contratou a Akatsuki.

Ito Matsumoto sorriu dando uma longa baforada em seu charuto. Segurou por alguns instantes o ar, sentiu a fumaça penetrar em seus pulmões para depois jogar mais fumaça na sala. Ele era um homem um tanto quanto gordo, com um bigode farto em sua face. Seus olhos pareciam de um buldogue, tais como suas bochechas rosadas. Era rico, isso se via na decoração daquela mansão. Dono de vários cassinos e negócios ilegais. Matsumoto era um homem perigoso, com contatos perigosos, tanto é que ele queria contratar aquele bando para seguir os seus planos.

– Cavalheiros... – Começou a falar com sua voz arrastada, os três ninjas renegados olharam com atenção para ele. – Vocês já devem saber o que eu quero de vocês.

– Banal demais para pedir a nossa ajuda. – Comentou Deidara, desinteressado.

– Não é banal – Matsumoto retrucou. – Nenhum ninja normal iria conseguir fazer isso!

– Deidara tem razão. – Pain disse. – Raptar uma pessoa não é algo que fazemos. Não temos motivo algum para irmos nesta missão. – Concluiu, dirigindo-se a porta.

– Eu pagarei bem! – Matsumoto levantou-se da cadeira em um sobressalto. – Darei tudo que vocês quiserem! Eu sou um homem bilionário, posso oferecer o que vocês quiserem!

– Não estamos interessados no seu dinheiro. – Itachi comentou, encarando friamente aquele homem irritante, suas pupilas estavam vermelhas, ele poderia matá-lo antes mesmo que os seguranças tentassem fazer algo.

– O que vocês querem? Jóias? Mulheres? Digam-me!

– Idiota. – Sussurrou Deidara, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Matsumoto. – Pela última vez, não estamos interessados, un.

– Ok, ok. Talvez a recompensa não esteja animando vocês. Pain-san, e se eu disser que neste lugar tem algo que lhe interessa?

Pain analisou rapidamente aquela nova proposta, será que tinha algo que lhe interessava mesmo? Ou seria somente uma jogada daquele homem que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria?

– Continue. – Respondeu simplesmente.

– Já escutou falar do anel do chakra? – Matsumoto disse, dando mais uma baforada em seu charuto.

Deidara olhou para Pain como se procurasse respostas.

– É um anel que guarda chakra; – Explicou Pain desinteressado, como se já soubesse daquilo há muito tempo e a simples informação era de completo tédio. – Quando o usuário estiver sem chakra o anel é ativado, além de ajudar quando você estiver fraco, ele ainda aumenta significantemente o seu próprio poder. Não devia propor este anel como pagamento, Matsumoto. – Os lábios de Pain se crisparam em um sorriso irônico. – Foram feitos somente dois deles, um foi destruído há muito tempo e o outro está desaparecido.

– Eu o encontrei! – Matsumoto disse animado, conseguira chamar a atenção do líder da Akatsuki – Ele será seu!

– Um anel como pagamento, un. – Deidara riu. – Não acha pouco?

– Oh! Claro! Que idéia a minha! – Matsumoto respondeu, pegando um pequeno mapa dentro de uma gaveta em sua mesa. – O anel é somente uma parte do pagamento, assim que me trouxer o que eu quero, eu lhes darei mais dinheiro! O que acha, Pain-sama? Uma arma poderosa e dinheiro.

Pain deu um olhar significativo para seus companheiros, analisando os prós e contras daquela missão. E imaginou o que tinha a perder. _"Talvez o meu bom senso"_, pensou. Ele precisava de dinheiro, mas seqüestrar alguém só para agradar um homem burguês era algo tão patético.

– Ok. Aceitamos. – Respondeu Pain, pegando em seguida o mapa que estava nas mãos de Matsumoto. – Eu quero o anel.

– Sim, sim. – Matsumoto estava em plena excitação, finalmente conseguiria o que mais sonhou em sua vida, um tesouro único e sem igual! – Traga-me quem eu quero que o anel será de vocês! Eu tenho somente uma exigência, quero a pessoa viva!

– Raptar pessoas, que decadência... – Itachi comentou para si.

E os três saíram da sala.

Matsumoto sorriu internamente, logo ele teria aquela pessoa em mãos, e assim conseguiria o tesouro daquela vila que um dia já fora sua. Iria usar a Akatsuki para capturar a pessoa, ninguém iria conseguir fazer aquilo mesmo. Capturar uma pessoa que escapa de tudo é quase uma missão impossível.

Mal sabia Matsumoto que seus planos não eram tão simples de serem realizados.

**Continua ... **

–

–

–

**Agradecimentos **

**Kira Larry – **Esqueci de colocar que ela betou o primeiro cap, em todo caso FOI A LARRY QUE BETOU!

**Chibi Haru-chan17; **

**Miko Nina Chan ;**

**Sessão por trás do pc **

**Oe, nem demorou neh? XD**

**Contando que essa fic já esta escrita até o capitulo sete. Boa leitura, feliz ano novo para todos \o\**


	3. Duas raposas espertas

**_Sinopse: _**_Vou lhe contar uma história. Uma história proibida, sobre uma princesa sequestrada, sobre um homem de olhos vermelhos, sobre uma vila, sobre ladrões, sobre ninjas renegados. Não a conte para ninguém. Você promete? ._

_**Himitsu Da **_

_**Capítulo dois**_

"_**Duas raposas espertas"**_

"_Eu me afogo em seus truques de tirar o fôlego."_

_**(Itachi para Kitsune)**_

Ela corria pelo palácio, já estava ofegante, nem se lembrava mais a quanto tempo estava correndo, o seu único objetivo era fugir. Tropeçou em um tapete vindo de algum lugar além montanha (Como ela costumava chamar os outros lugares que nunca fora) E caiu ajoelhada no chão, soltou um palavrão baixo para depois tapar rapidamente a boca, se alguém escutasse falando tais palavras sujas ela estaria perdida.

Sabia que ele estava se aproximando, conseguia escutar os passos vindo do corredor que acabara de passar. Ele andava calmamente, sem pressa, sabia exatamente onde ela estava, sempre saberia.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, não podia perder tempo, tinha que se esconder! Tinha que fugir dele! Já imaginava as atrocidades que ele iria impor a ela quando a pegasse. Arrumou a manga do kimono que vestia, tinha que tomar cuidado para não rasga-lo, senão ficaria muito encrencada. Correu mais um pouco, virou em um corredor, viu uma empregada e passou correndo por ela, quase derrubando a bandeja que ela levava. Entrou na cozinha do palácio, os cozinheiros olharam curiosos, mas por incrível que aquela cena poderia parecer, eles já estavam até acostumados.

Ela fazia aquilo praticamente todos os dias.

"_Não, desta vez ele não vai me pegar! Eu prefiro morrer a ter que fazer aquilo de novo!" _Pensou prendendo seus longos cabelos vermelhos com um hashi que pegara na cozinha, era sua mania prende-los com um hashi, geralmente sempre esquecia os pauzinhos nos lugares onde passava. Com os cabelos presos ela poderia ter mais mobilidade e ele não atrapalharia a visão, a única coisa que incomodava era a franja que teimava em sair de trás da orelha. Ela abriu uma porta, viu que era a despensa, achou um lugar perfeito para se esconder. Entrou e trancou-se por dentro, ainda bem que ali tinha uma pequena janela, pelo menos não estava tudo no escuro.

– Quero ver ele me pegar agora! – Sussurrou para si, não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho de canto quando imaginou a cara de raiva que ele devia estar fazendo.

Sentou no chão, agora era só esperar ele desistir dela. Pegou na prateleira um saco com umas batatinhas e começou a comer. Ela não iria fazer aquilo de novo! Hoje seria o último dia que eles a forçavam! Nunca mais!

Escutou passos, ignorou, pensando que era de algum cozinheiro do castelo.

– Bah. – Resmungou comendo mais uma batatinha. Escutou os passos parando exatamente na frente da porta onde estava – Ops – Levantou em um sobressalto, não podia ser ele, ela se escondera tão bem!

A maçaneta da porta foi girada umas duas vezes, a pessoa atrás dela suspirou, porque ela tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil? Era só fazer aquilo que estava tudo bem, nem ia demorar tanto!

– Vou contar até três. – A pessoa disse, a ruiva dentro da despensa começou a se desesperar. – Um. – Começou a contar, a garota tremeu, pensou em fugir pela janela, mas ela tinha uma grade – Dois. – Pausou por alguns instantes – Três. – Concluiu.

Silencio.

A garota piscou seus olhos castanhos por alguns instantes. Nada, nem um movimento da parte de fora. Chegou perto da porta e colou seu ouvido nela. Escutou um barulho que se assemelhava com um "click"

– Oh oh ... – Sua boca abriu ligeiramente – Você não ousaria de usar um truque tão baixo! – Disse fazendo uma careta.

Mal pode reagir quando a porta fora aberta, ela se desequilibrou e caiu de bruços batendo o nariz no chão. A sua frente aquele que estava procurando por ela.

Era um rapaz bem mais alto que a garota, pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais alto. Os cabelos dele, ao contrário dos dela, eram curtos, batiam em seu queixo e com um tom que lembrava vagamente vinho, totalmente desarrumados, parecia que não havia sido penteado. Vestia um kimono masculino branco com alguns desenhos geométricos azulados na barra. O seu rosto era um tanto quanto parecido com a garota que agora estava sentada em posição de lótus no chão.

"_Hum, lógico, somos gêmeos" Ele p_ensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

A garota ruiva resmungava alguns palavrões, enquanto esfregava o nariz que estava vermelho por causa da batida no chão. _"Se alguem a escuta falando isso"_ Pensou o garoto suspirando em seguida

– Volpi-kun não vale! Se a mamãe souber que você andou arrombando alguma porta aqui do palácio você está perdido! – Ela resmungou para o irmão.

– Acho que ela ficará bem mais irritada se souber que você estava fugindo de mais uma aula de etiqueta. – Volpi respondeu olhando para a irmã. – Anda, vamos voltar pra aula Kit-chan. – Estendeu a mão para a irmã que aceitou um pouco resignada.

– Com o que você abriu a porta desta vez? – Ela perguntou, observando um pequeno ferrinho na mão do irmão.

– Um clipe de papel. – Respondeu desinteressado, jogando o ferrinho retorcido no lixo

– Hum, legal.

Volpi e Kitsune são irmãos gêmeos. Volpi é dois minutos mais velho que Kitsune, acabaram de completar dezessete anos. Ambos são ruivos, ambos possuem olhos castanhos, até seus nomes são parecidos, Volpi e Kitsune significa raposa. Somente em uma coisa eles são completamente diferente do outro:

A personalidade.

Volpi era calmo e concentrado em seus deveres, fazia tudo com eximia perfeição, se esforçava ao máximo para ser o melhor em tudo que lhe mandavam fazer. Enquanto Kitsune era impaciente e odiava cumprir qualquer tarefa, embora fosse tão, ou mais habilidosa quanto o irmão, ela só não era a melhor ladra por falta de vontade.

– Por quê você sempre foge das aulas? – Volpi perguntou.

Os dois estavam andando pelo castelo, Volpi tinha que segurar o ante-braço de Kitsune para ela ir mais rápido, porque se dependesse de como ela estava andando, eles não chegariam á sala de piano até a hora do jantar (E olha que eram quase no horário do almoço).

– Deve ser porque é um saco? – Respondeu contrariada, Volpi levantou uma sobrancelha, marca registrada dele. – Só tu mesmo para gostar daquela chatice. "Ande direito Kitsune-hime. Não diga palavrões, isso não é digno de uma princesa! Sente-se direito você não é uma plebeia" – Ela imitava com uma voz esganiçada – Aquela professora parece uma bruxa! Deve ser muito mal comida isso sim!

– Onde você aprende essas expressões tão baixas? – O irmão perguntou dando um tapa na cabeça de Kitsune.

– Nossa vila é cheia de ladrões, o que você esperava? Que eles recitassem Hamlet? – Respondeu fazendo uma careta para o irmão. – Roubar ou não roubar, eis a questão, ó vida, o angustia! – Ironizou.

– Sério Kit, você devia ser comediante e não uma ladra. – Brincou Volpi.

– Eu quero sair desta vila, conhecer o mundo, ver outras vilas, conhecer os ninjas que todos falam! – Kitsune respondeu sonhadora.

Ela fechou os olhos por um instante imaginando o que havia além-montanha, queria conhecer as pessoas das histórias que os outros clãs contavam em dias de festivais. Escutara falar de pessoas que podiam soltar bolas de fogo pela boca, tinham forças sobre-humanas, podiam manipular areia, como eram chamados mesmo? Ah sim, ela se lembrara, queria conhecer os shinobis!

Será que um dia ela poderia fazer as coisas que eles faziam?

Pouco provável, o seu destino estava praticamente traçado pela sua família. Ela seria dada em casamento para algum homem de algum clã influente em seu reino, enquanto seu irmão se tornava rei, e ela estaria casada com alguém, que certamente ela não iria suportar, teria três ou quatro filhos. E um dia ela acordaria velhinha ao lado de um homem que nunca amou e ficara lembrando do que fez na vida, a parte de ser dada em casamento já estava quase organizada, seria dada para um irritante chamado Sagara Kusanagi. Kitsune preferia fugir no dia, a se casar com aquele chato e velhaco do Sagara, não que ele não fosse bonito, mas era velho demais para ela.

– Que saco. – Reclamou quando chegaram a sala do piano.

– Se você se empenhasse nesta aula tanto quanto reclama, certamente seria a dama mais refinada deste reino. – Volpi comentou para a irmã. – Eu sempre estou me empenhando ao máximo!

– Se você se empenhar mais nesta aula você virará o cara mais gay deste reino – Respondeu felina gargalhando cinicamente com a cara de raiva que o irmão fez.

Volpi abriu a enorme porta do salão de piano. Puxou a irmã pela mão. Ela deixou-se levar, estava completamente irritada. "_Eu tinha que levantar da cama hoje, não? Que saco" _Pensava enquanto olhava para a professora a sua frente.

Era uma senhora de cabelos brancos presos em um coque bem firme em sua cabeça, suas roupas era formais e em sua face estava um óculos de aro grosso. Na opinião de Kitsune ela era "Uma mulher completamente feia e mal amada."

– Ah achou a sua irmã! – Disse com uma voz esganiçada que lembrava vagamente uma arara. – Kitsune-hime eu já disse que não se deve fugir assim, não é digno, agora sentem-se ao piano e comece a tocar aquele ensaio que eu lhe ensinei! Depois podemos revisar como se deve comer a francesa! Ah será uma aula esplendida! – Explicava a professora em pleno êxtase.

– Ótimo – Resmungou a princesa fazendo o que a professora havia dito – Eu realmente não devia ter saído da cama.

Começou a tocar, seus dedos apertavam delicadamente cada tecla do piano, até que sua mente viajou mais uma vez com pensamentos de como seria o mundo se fosse feito de gelatina, e acabou errando a música.

– Preste atenção Kitsune-hime! Uma princesa deve saber tocar piano! – A professora dizia, levantando um dedo e explicando pausadamente – Imagine que você está em um lindo baile e que você seja encarregada de tocar! Toque como sua vida dependesse disso.

– Se a vida da Kit dependesse do piano ela certamente morreria de fome – Volpi alfinetou

– Isso também não é um comentário digno de um príncipe! – A professora ralhou – Agora Kitsune comece novamente a música, enquanto eu ensino ao seu irmão alguns passos de valsa!

Kitsune voltou a tocar ao piano, desta vez sem errar nenhuma nota, seu irmão tentava dançar com aquela professora. Tentava, porque ele mais parecia que estava tentando mata-la toda vez que pisava no pé da coitada. Após terminar de tocar a música, a velha esbravejava como eles deviam se portar na frente de alguem de algum clã maior que o deles, Volpi escutava tudo com enorme atenção, enquanto Kitsune imaginava um grande caldeirão com óleo bem fervente para tacar aquela velha irritante com voz de arara manca.

Percebeu que os dois estavam totalmente compenetrados na conversa ela aproveitou para fugir. Sem fazer barulho ela se aproximou da janela e olhou para baixo _"Tudo bem, estamos no terceiro andar, sem panico, dá pra escalar, é só eu usar essa videira para chegar a uma outra janela" _

Com um plano já traçado ela começou a pô-lo em pratica.

Pra uma aprendiz de ladra, escalar alguma coisa não era tão difícil, o que não ajudava nada era aquele quimono que a atrapalhava. Se pendurou na janela que era grande o suficiente, e com agilidade ela segurou em uma videira que enfeitava a parede, desceu com muito cuidado, olhou para os dois lados tentando encontrar algum vigia.

A decida foi fácil. Se caísse não seria a queda que iria mata-la, mas a súbita parada no fim. E certamente, cair do terceiro andar não era algo muito agradável.

Impulsionou o corpo e entrou por outra janela.

"_Fuga perfeita!" _Comemorava. Mais uma fuga para sua ficha! Começou a aumentar seu ego, pensando que no final ela seria uma ótima ladra. Olhou a sala a sua volta. Nunca tinha estado nela, também pudera, aquele castelo possuía salas demais. Tinha várias pratilheiras do teto ao chão, abarrotadas de pergaminhos enrolados por fitas. Pra pergaminhos até que estavam em excelente estados.

No meio da sala havia um pedestal com um pergaminho solitário. Pegou aquele objeto tão peculiar e desamarrou a fita.

– Legal um pergaminho em branco, muito animador.

Ela desenrolou um pouco para ver se tinha algo escrito nele, mas não tinha nada. Guardou no bolso do seu quimono, talvez ela pudesse usar ele como uma especie de caderno, ou algo de gênero. Mas agora era hora de fugir daquelas aulas!

E com o pensamento de fuga ela saiu, sem ler o nome que estava na porta da sala em que estava. Se tivesse prestado atenção ela teria visto que ali onde estava era a sala do tesouro.

–

–

–

**Sessão por trás do pc – **

Capitulo não betado ok o.o

Minha beta sumiu T.T

Então sobre o cap, bom outro curto, sempre faço os primeiros curtinhos assim. E tcharam a minha princesinha favorita e avoada xD A KITSUNE! E o irmão chato dela o Volpi, ignorem ele u.u.

Só para comentar, o anime e o manga de Naruto esta completamente diferente da história que estou fazendo aqui, e ressaltando que EU NÃO ESTOU SEGUINDO ELES. Enquanto o titio Kishi não parar de matar os personagens (Sim, vocês sabem quem já foram desta pra pior XD) eu não leio mais o manga u.u.

Até o próximo capitulo.

**Reviews **

**Dora Miller – **Oie .-. Não ela não tem namorado, é só um noivo dela u.u, Sim ela é o par do Itachi, a história se passa bem a frente do anime e pans. Brigada pelo comentário!

**Hanari – **Vai ser boa sim, força na peruca (De onde raios eu tirei isso? Ignore u.u) Feliz ano novo pra você também (olha o calendário e vê que já estamos em Março) Er ... melhor eu desejar feliz pascoa xD Beijos.

**Camila – **Brigadinha ^^ Beijos =*


End file.
